in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Quest to Save Equestria
Written by: Redfork2000, PeaVZ108, JeloElducal & Chilly Bean BAM! Plot The gang visits Ponyville, home to Red Fork, Blue Ocean and many other ponies. However, their visit is interrupted when an evil pony scientist executes his new plan to steal Equestria's magic and use it to rule the multiverse. The gang must stop Bright Spark's new plan, and save both Equestria and the entire multiverse from his evil scheme. Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Red Spoon * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Bright Spark * Fork-bot * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Kyoji * Takeshi * Sasuke * The Gemstones ** Red Ruby ** Gary Garnet ** Toby Topaz ** Emma Emerald ** Sean Sapphire ** Amelia Amethyst ** Diana Diamond * The Mane Six **Twilight Sparkle **Pinkie Pie **Applejack (Debut) **Rainbow Dash **Rarity (Debut) **Fluttershy (Debut) *Richard *Kernely *Pealy *The Fun Foodies *Gerald Edmarkson *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Jaiden Animations *CypherDen *Rebecca Parham *Sweet Melody *Paula Python Note: To join the story, consult Redfork2000 Story One sunny morning in Ponyville, Red Fork had invited the gang to visit Ponyville, where he lived before moving to Echo Creek. * Red Fork: And this, my friends, is Ponyville. Peaceful, friendly and relaxing. It's what I love the most about this place. * Blue Ocean: It sure brings back so many memories of the good old days.'' '' * Jelo: Reminds me of that adventure we had through dimensions with Professor Hawking. * Starcade: Well, it does remind me of Eitbit. The atmosphere there is peaceful too. * Marco: It's pretty calm here. * Toby Topaz: I agree with everyone, Ponyville is a great place. *Richard: It actually is. * Green Shadow: I wonder if there's anything special we need to know about Ponyville, you know, besides the fact that the population here are mostly ponies. * Red Fork: Well, there's not that much to say. It's pretty similar to an ordinary town, just that everything is made for ponies. The food here is mostly fruits, vegetables, cereals and hay. There's also dairy products and eggs, but that's about it. * Star: Oh. Well, then. * Blue Ocean: Oh, and many of our friends live here! * Red Fork: Maybe you'd like to meet them? * Green Shadow: Sure. * Toby Topaz: Sure! I'd love to make new friends! * Star: Yeah, me too! * Marco: Okay then. * Amelia Amethyst: Me too! *Kernely: Yeah! *Richard: Alright! * Red Ruby: I have enough friends. * Bonk Choy: Let's go! Red Fork leads the gang to a large crystal castle in the middle of Ponyville. * Red Fork: This is the castle where Twilight lives. * Toby Topaz: Twilight? Who's Twilight? * Marco: She's princess of this place, from what I heard. Also, she's part of the gang. * Toby Topaz: Really, wow. I've never met her before. * Amelia Amethyst: You mean Twilight Sparkle? Yeah, I heard of her. We share the same color! *Tomato Joe: Heard of her, too. * CypherDen: I'm not interested in pony culture, to be honest. * Red Fork: I'm sure Twilight will be glad to have us visit her. Red Fork knocks on the door, and Twilight opens the door. * Red Fork: Hi Twilight! * Twilight: Hi Red Fork! Oh, hello everyone! It's nice to see you all again. *Richard: Heya, Twilight! *Jelo: Hello. *Amelia Amethyst: Heya, Twilight! *Jaiden: Long time no see! *Twilight: Hi guys. I see you're here for a visit. *Red Fork: Yeah, I brought the gang to visit Ponyville. *Blast: So far everything here is great! *Twilight: I'm glad you're enjoying your visit. *Red Fork: I was thinking they'd like to meet our friends. Do you know where they are? *Twilight: Now that you mention it, I haven't seen them in a while. They must be busy. *Rebecca: Oh, I see. *Richard: Let's not get impatient and only just wait. *Red Fork: All of them busy at once? That's odd. *Green Shadow: Something must be going on here, and it can't be good. Suddenly, a familiar white unicorn appears in his flying ship, with a capsule full of ponies. * Bright Spark: Attention, citizens of Ponyville! It's me, the brilliant scientist, Bright Spark! It may seem rather cliché to you, but I've decided I'd like totake over the multiverse! *''evil laugh* Ahem... anyway, to begin... I have stolen the elements of harmony, together with the ponies that carry the spirit of each element. * Red Fork: Bright Spark!? * Green Shadow: Well, I guess it happened when I said it would. * Jelo: Oh no. *Richard: Again?! * Twilight: Bright Spark! Stop this now! * Diana Diamond: Yeah, no matter what your plan is, we will put a stop to it. * Bright Spark: *''evil laugh* I don't think so. Bright Spark uses a giant robotic arm on his flying machine to trap Twilight. * Bright Spark: Sayonara! * Red Fork: Twilight! * Red Ruby: Put her down, you blasted pony! * Twilight: Guys, save the elements of harmony, and the ponies that have been kidnapped by Bright Spark! The fate of Equestria is in your hands! Bright Spark leaves, taking Twilight with him. *Richard: We gotta save her and the others! *Jelo: Good idea! *Star: But how? *Marco: We've defeated Bright Spark a lot of times. I'm pretty sure he's still defeatable! *Red Fork: Of course he is! Let's get to action. Twilight is counting on us. *Blue Ocean: Not only her. All of Equestria is counting on us. *Alice: Not only that. The entire multiverse is counting on us. *Blast: Ok, I think we get the point. *Tommy: But, how do we rescue all the trapped ponies? *Red Fork: Bright Spark said he kidnapped the ponies that represent the spirit of the elements of harmony. That only means that he kidnapped Twilight and her five friends. Each of them represents one of the elements of harmony. *Jaiden: Who are they? *Red Fork: Fluttershy, represents the element of kindness. Applejack, represents the element of honesty. Pinkie Pie, represents the element of laughter. Rarity, represents the element of generosity. Rainbow Dash, represents the element of loyalty. And Twilight herself, represents the element of magic. *Blast: Wait, they represent the elements of harmony? *Red Fork: Yup. If you thought I was powerful with the elements, you should see them in action. *Rebecca: Well, I guess we've learned something new. *Blue Ocean: Anyway, we must rescue all six of them with their corresponding elements if we want to stop Bright Spark's evil plans. *Jaiden: Okay then! *Star: WOO-HOO! ADVENTURE! *Richard: Alright. *Blue Ocean: According to my tracking device, Bright Spark has spread them not only all around Equestria, but also over different dimensions. This will prove to be a difficult mission. *Red Fork: Don't worry, we can do it! We only need some dimensional scissors, and we'll be on our way! *Green Shadow: Which dimension are we heading to first? *Toby Topaz: *takes out his pair of dimensional scissors to create a portal* ''Here we are. *Blue Ocean: *''looking at his tracking device* ''It looks like the first place we should go to is the Forest of Confusia. *Blast: What's that? *Red Spoon: Don't you remember? It's the forest where Paula Python lives. We have to go to that dimension. *Richard: Okay, and... *Blue Ocean: There we will find the first pony that was kidnapped. *Emma Emerald: Forest of Confusia? So that's what the forest is called. *Blast: Good to know. *Toby Topaz: And this time, I'm not letting anyone steal my scissors again. *Kyoji: Alright, let's go. * Red Fork: Ok, let's get moving. * Blue Ocean: To the Forest of Confusia! ''The gang enters the portal created by Toby Topaz to the Forest of Confusia. * Red Ruby: If that snake appears again, I'll make sure to give her the explosive treatment! * Kyoji: Red, I don't trust that snake either, but that's not what we're here for. Our job is to find the pony who was kidnapped in this location. * Red Ruby: You're right. * Re-Peat Moss: This forest is TRICKY! How will we find the pony here? * Blue Ocean: This forest is known to be very confusing. We'll have to be very careful to not get lost. * Blast: Ok, where should we go? * Blue Ocean: Over there! *''points towards a direction*'' * Red Fork: Let's go. * Toby Topaz: As long as we have this, we can go home! *grasps tightly onto his pair of dimensional scissors* The gang walks in the direction Blue Ocean pointed. However, after a while, they 're wondering if they're actually getting anywhere. * Tommy: Hey, is it me, or did me pass by this tree already? * Blast: I don't know, they all look the same! * Blue Ocean: We must keep moving forward. * Tommy: Wait, I see footsteps! * Alice: *''looks at the footsteps* These footsteps belong to ponies, humans, gemstones and plants. *Richard: Aren't they- * Blast: They're our footsteps! * Tommy: I knew this tree looked awfully familiar. * Lemon Glass: Does this mean that we've been walking in circles this whole time? * Gary Garnet: Could be. Or the other reason could be due to the portal sending us back in time. I must do an scientific investigation of those dimensional scissors from Mewni. * Blast: What do we do then? If we keep walking in circles, we're losing valuable time! * Red Spoon: You'll probably have your doubts about this idea, but I'll say it anyway. The Forest of Confusia is extremely confusing for visitors. However, some of the animals that live here know how to navigate the forest without getting lost. * Red Fork: What are you implying? * Red Spoon: Well, what are you infering? * Red Fork: You're saying that we'll need the help of someone who lives here to navigate the forest without getting lost? * Red Spoon: Exactly. * Green Shadow: Well, at least we know of someone who does live here. * Toby Topaz: Paula Python?! * Green Shadow: Yup. * Blast: I'm not sure about this... *Kernely: Me neither. ''The rest of the Fun Foodies except Pealy hide behind Kernely's back. *Jimmy Jam: Is she a cook? *Kernely: I don't know. * Red Spoon: I understand you might have your doubts. But remember, we've dealed with her before, and we know how to keep her under control. * Red Fork: That's true though. So, should we go ask her for help? * Starcade: Seems like our best shot. * Sean Sapphire: Where is she anyway? Also, how are we going to lure her out here? * Red Spoon: Allow me to take care of that. Red Spoon puts a pot of his special recipe of stew on the ground, uses his magic to heat it up, and starts stirring it with a wooden spoon. Then he places a fan next to the pot, making the smell of the stew reach much further. * Red Spoon: She'll smell the stew, and come here to eat it. * Gary Garnet: Since when do snakes eat stew? Don't they eat their prey raw? * Marco: Yeah... * Red Spoon: Don't you remember that Paula Python wanted to cook you guys? * Red Fork: That's true though. * Red Spoon: She's not an ordinary snake. If she was, I would have used prey suitable for her. But in this dimension, snakes are clever and sneaky creatures, who capture their prey by tricking them, and then they cook them before eating them. * Blue Ocean: Not to mention, just about anyone would get hungry by smelling Red Spoon's cooking. * Red Fork: Yeah... that stew... smells delicious.... *''walking towards the pot*'' * Red Spoon: Keep him away! The stew is to lure Paula Python. * Green Shadow: Red Fork, the stew pot is off limits. *stands in front of Red Fork* ''Now please cooperate and let us do our job well. * Red Fork: But... * Blue Ocean: Stay back Red Fork. You can eat once we've finished our mission. * Red Fork: Ok... ''Suddenly, some nearby bushes start shaking. * Tommy: Yikes! *''hides behind Alice* Is that the snake? * Alice: Maybe. * Red Fork: I want some stew! ''Red Fork runs towards the stew pot. Blue Ocean grabs onto Red Fork, trying to stop him, but Red Fork is too strong for Blue Ocean to stop him alone. * Blue Ocean: *''getting dragged along by Red Fork* A little help here? * Starcade: On it! * Kyoji: We'll help! ''Starcade helps Blue Ocean hold onto Red Fork. Kyoji stands in front of Red Fork and creates an ice wall to stop Red Fork from running further. Red Fork continues struggling, but before he can progress further, Paula Python comes out of the bushes, and moves towards the pot of stew. * Paula Python: This smells delicious! * Red Spoon: It's for you, Paula. * Paula Python: Red Spoon? How nice of you! Thanks. Paula Python starts eating the stew, while Red Fork shakes Blue Ocean and Starcade off of him, before ramming into the ice wall, breaking it completely with his weight. * Paula Python: I see you're with your friends. What brings you all here? This forest can be very confusing for visitors. * Toby Topaz: I know, right? * Starcade: We have trouble dealing with Red Fork. He wants your stew! * Red Fork: Food! Red Fork pushes away Blue Ocean, Starcade and Kyoji, and runs to the pot of stew. However, when he arrives, there's no stew left. * Red Fork: What? There's nothing left!? * Red Spoon: It wasn't for you in the first place, Red Fork. * Paula Python: So, what brings you all to this forest? * Jelo: An evil unicorn kidnapped some ponies, and we have to find them. * CypherDen: Blue Ocean's tracking device said that one of them was here. * Paula Python: Hm... interesting. Now that I think of it, I do remember seeing an odd machine earlier, with a pony inside. * Marco: Wait, really? * Alice: Can you show us in which direction it was going? * Paula Python: Sure, follow me. I'll take you where the machine is now. *Richard: Cool! * Blast: Great! * Blue Ocean: Let's go. * Red Fork: I wanted stew... * Jaiden: You can eat later. Right now we've got an evil unicorn to stop. * Red Fork: You're right. Let's go. An ivory-colored unicorn covered in twigs with black-colored hair and a piano cutie mark rushes to the gang. * ???: Oh, hey guys! Long time no see! * Green Shadow: Who are you? Have we met? * Red Fork: Hi! * Blue Ocean: Wait, what's going on? How did another pony end up in this forest? * Lemon Glass: Maybe Bright Spark did more than capture six ponies? * Sean Sapphire: Maybe he separated them just like he once did to us gemstones! * Tommy: Well, maybe we should go say hello. She might need our help. * Toby Topaz: Say hello? Piece of cake. Toby Topaz steps up to the ivory-colored unicorn. * Toby Topaz: Hello, Miss Unicorn! What's your name? * Sweet Melody: I'm Sweet Melody. Nice to meet you, mysterious sentient gemstone! * Toby Topaz: You may call me Toby Topaz. * Red Fork: Nice to meet you, Sweet Melody. We're the Locked Room Gang! * Blue Ocean: Wait, how did you end up in this forest? * Re-Peat Moss: Was it TRICKY? * Sweet Melody: Hey, I recognize you! You must be Red Fork! I remember that time when we fought for the hill! * Red Fork: Now I remember you! * Star: Wait, I remember you too! * Jaiden: Back to the question, how did you end up here? * Sweet Melody: I got lost trying to run away from Bright Spark. He seems pretty powerful now. * Blue Ocean: Yeah. He kidnapped the Mane Six and stole the elements of harmony. * Red Fork: We're going to stop him before he uses their magic to take over the multiverse. * Green Shadow: Yup, it would be bad. Trust us. * Sean Sapphire: It's definitely just like the last time we were separated in different continents. * Sweet Melody: Whoa, really? Thanks, guys! * CypherDen: It's our job as the Locked Room Gang to save the world. * Jelo: So, where do we go now? * Paula Python: Follow me. I can take you directly to where the machine is now. * Red Fork: Ok, let's go! The gang follows Paula Python, until they see a large machine, with two powerful weapons. A large and sharp cutting blade on the left, and a powerful electric cannon on the right. Looking closer, they see that Bright Spark is driving the machine, and that there's a yellow pony trapped inside a capsule in the machine. * Red Fork: There he is! And he's got Fluttershy! * Red Ruby: Fluttershy? * Green Shadow: She must be one of the members of the Mane Six! * Red Fork: Yes. She's the one that represents the element of kindness! * Lemon Glass: Poor Fluttershy, she must be terrified! * Blue Ocean: We must save her, now! * Bonk Choy: She must be flutter-SHY, not terrified. I'm sorry, too soon? * Blue Ocean: Well, she gets frightened pretty easily though. * Green Shadow: It doesn't matter, that pony needs our help! * Red Fork: Hey, Bright Spark! Let go of that pony, now! * Bright Spark: Oh, do you think it will be so easy? With my latest creation, the Cut-and-Shock-3000, you'll never be able to stop me! Bright Spark uses the machine's cutting blade to cut down the trees near the gang, and then shoots an electric bolt at them, before driving away. * Blue Ocean: We've got to stop him! * Red Fork: Come on gang, let's go after him! * Starcade: Wait a minute..cut? Shock? This sounds very familiar. * Gary Garnet: Maybe Blade and Electra have something to do with Bright Spark's latest creation? Even so, it's inferior to my masterpieces! * Red Ruby: Shut up, Gary, no one cares! * Diana Diamond: Well, let's go after him before he kidnaps the other ponies too! The gang chases Bright Spark's Cut-and-Shock-3000. Bright Spark sees them coming, and proceeds to shoot an electric bolt and a cutting blade at the gang. * Blue Ocean: Aah! *''creates a forcefield around the gang* That should do the trick. * CypherDen: Let's see if he likes electricity himself! *''shoots an electric bolt at the machine* * Gary Garnet: I doubt that actually did anything to that machine. * Bright Spark: Ha! It didn't! * Blue Ocean: How do we destroy that machine? * Bright Spark: Easy, give up! Bright Spark shoots another cutting blade and electric bolt at the gang. THey impact on Blue Ocean's forcefield, destroying it. * Blue Ocean: No way! * Red Fork: Take this! *''shoots a magic blast at the machine*'' * Bright Spark: Aah! *''the machine takes slight damage* You'll need much more than that to stop me! * Alice: Maybe the machine has some kind of weakness? * Gary Garnet: Try throwing something metallic! They're hard and able to conduct electricity! * Rebecca: I've got a better idea. *''throws a water wave towards the machine* The electric cannon gets damaged. * Bright Spark: Aah! You're not going to get away with this! *''shoots a cutting blade at the gang*'' * Lemon Glass: Duck! (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000